


Your Meaning of Freedom (Eren x Fem Reader)

by FlorenceRiddle61666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666
Summary: If it weren't for the soldiers crashing into your roof that faithful day you so happened to be there, You would have never got to have seen the titan shifter up close.





	1. Fired

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of my chapter. No Eren yet until the second chapter for those who are curious. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry for those if it don't meet your expectations. I write this in the perspective as if the reader is telling the story, but point of views may change throughout the story but it will only change between two characters, being The reader, (you) and Eren.

It was hot. 

The silk drapes that covered the windows offered no sort of protection from the harsh rays that emitted through the thin glass surrounded by the chipped wooden pane. The air was humid and felt as if you could cut right through it and with all the dust follicles soaring through the air from cleaning, made it twice as hard to breathe.

I needed a break but I knew the moment the mistress would hear me stop dusting or sweeping or whatever had to do with cleaning stop, that would be the end of me.

She already threatened to fire me the last time I decide to pause and take a breath, which led to a cut in my pay. If I could I would march right up to her and smack the bitch but, I needed this job. 

Working as a maid was tough but it had its perks. They allowed me to sleep in a bedroom and I got fed twice a day. They had a personal chef which was even better because if they were expecting a maid who could cook, I would've been fired the moment I entered the kitchen. Either ways, I wasn't on the streets and I was thankful enough for that.

“(y/n)! You’ve been in this room for the past thirty minutes, We have guest coming, and the table hasn’t even been set up, and you still haven't ironed the wrinkles out of my evening gown! Was the first pay cut not a good enough warning?” 

I had stopped what I was doing and gritted my teeth. She couldn’t be serious right now, It was hot and I had been working all morning. Mistress Louise Johannason. I hated her. She was in her mid twenties but looked as if she was in her early forties with all of her makeup. 

“Madam, I’m working as fast as I can, you’ve kept the other maids so busy that I had no help-” I didn’t even get to finish my sentence. She raised a dainty hand up for me to stop speaking and so I did. Looking down, I keep my hands on the broom hoping she couldn’t see them shaking.

“Usually I try to be more open minded with my new assistance but however dear, I’m afraid I can no longer do that. I want you to pack your things, and be on your way before my guests arrive. I’ll be kind enough to give you half of your pay so be grateful about that.” I bit my tongue to hold back the scream that almost emitted from my lips.

I had done everything I could and I had worked as hard and hell, even harder than these other maids who had been here since the beginning. It wasn’t fair.

“Yes Mistress.” The rooms only sounds were from me grabbing all the cleaning supplies I held in my hand and Mistress Johannason’s clicking heels of her pacing back and forth, as she watched me as if to make sure I wasn’t going to steal anything. This annoyed me even further causing bite down on my tongue, till my teeth drew a bit of blood.  
Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt. With all her layers of her clothing on, I was surprised she didn’t look like she had just came from a bath house. She stood still for a few seconds, grey eyes scanning the perimeter of the room.

“Do you feel that?” I raised an eyebrow at her question. Feel what? I looked around at the room. The lounge is what the family called it. It just had couches and a bar with multiple drinks. I looked back at her shaking my head. 

I was going to open my mouth once more when we heard a clinking noise. Both our heads turned, at the noise. The noise came again. It was coming from the bar but the second time, it seemed as if a few more of the glasses made noises.

We shot each other a quick glance before we started to make our to the bar area. We stopped yet again, once one of the bottles fell from the shelf. That’s when I noticed. Suddenly it was cooler in the room but the air felt more suffocating. I didn’t feel the sun on my back anymore, or anywhere at all and it seemed as if the whole room went dark.

I was the first to turn around and as I did I wish I hadn’t. 

An eye. About the size of a bathing tub, stared at us from the window. I barely heard mistress’s scream. I stood there frozen but luckily for me, not for long.

Without hesitation, I grab Mistress’s hand and pulled her through the double doors. As if on cue, I heard the room crash in. Mistress was still in a sort of daze, and I just prayed she wouldn’t faint. 

As we ran down the expensive red hallway to the grand staircase, employs and members of the Mistress’s family were gathered there. “Titan! We need to go to the basement!” Chaos emitted through the staff and I felt as If I couldn’t breathe. This was not the time to be running a rampage. 

Master Johannason came up and grabbed his wife who was shaking badly. He looked at me for a quick second, his face full of all the emotions everyone else felt. Scared, worried, dread. But his face hardened and he glared at me.

“Get to the basement. You’ll be paid greatly once this is all over.” He was trying to pay me back for saving his wife’s life. I shook my head and looked around and that’s when I noticed...

Young master James's was nowhere to be found.

“Where is master James?” His face contorted from a steely orderly expression, back to fear and it seemed to snap Mistress out of her trance. 

All around us, other maids, workers, panicked. Some were just sitting on the floor crying and others were actually doing what the master had told me, gathering food and whatever necessities we needed and heading down to the cellar.

Mistress grabbed my shoulders, nails digging in deep. “Please! Find my baby! I’ll pay you handsomely (y/n) just please find him!” she had tears in her eyes and in the moment I just nodded. My body moved itself before I could even ponder what I was doing, and I broke into a sprint, breaking open room doors and screaming after James.

“James! Jame’s where are you?!” He was nowhere downstairs and by the time I finished looking downstairs everyone was in the cellar, Mistress stood in the door refusing to go in until her son was back. 

I took a breath and I knew what I had to do next, but it didn’t stop the blood from rushing to my ears and making me feel nauseated.

“I had to go back upstairs.


	2. Eren Yaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the teal eyed soilder.

I felt as if someone had grabbed my lungs and were wringing the air from them.

I was terrified and it seemed as if more of them were outside. I hate that the mistress fired me. I hated her in general. But James hadn’t done anything to me for me to care little for him. 

With the thought of James in my head, I gathered my skirts and started running up the marble stairs. Time felt so much slower than it actually was and I felt I needed to go faster. Once I reached the top, I could see down the hallway where the lounge was… a hand reaching through the double doors

The lounge was the only room at the end of that hallway so I turned down the right and screamed out his name. 

“James! Master James where are you!” Time was ticking and I felt like I could faint. I couldn’t do this…

“(Y/n)!” I didn’t even notice him rushing down the hallway. He crashed into me, crying madly. He was only eight, it’s not like he could understand what was going on. He was short, and had his mother's grey eyes and his fathers raven black hair.

I hugged him back, tears now falling from my own eyes. It was not the time to celebrate. I had to get him to the cellar. Plus we weren't in the best of places to be happy about reuniting.

We were in the west wing hall, or as me and the other maids liked to call it, the window hall. It looked just as it had sound. It was a hall that stretched and had big wide windows on both sides.

And two titans so happened to be looking through…

I scooped James up and started a mad sprint back. I heard the glass break from behind me and felt myself wanting to fall again. I made it to the staircase but it was already being guarded… by a titan.

James let out a cry and I looked behind me to see the rood been caved in. The two titan’s who broke the windows were now crawling in.

I fell to my knees clutching Jame’s tighter who in return did the same.

We were dead.

The one near the stairs leaped at us both, making me close my eyes and prepare myself for the impact. However, the empact never came. Instead, the new feeling of liquid splatter across my skin.   
Looking up, my eyes made contact with a pair of teal green ones. But right now, the distraction wasn’t his eyes, it was his jacket that had that was embroidered in a way that would let others know he, identified with the military police. 

His swords were still held in a way signifying he had just slaughtered the beast but it wasn’t over. Not sure of what to do, I staid put squeezing James tighter as he raced after the two others who had broken the windows and were racing in our directions.

“Eren!” It was the voice of a female. I didn’t look however. James was shaking and so was I. 

I kept my eyes glued on the back of the teal eyed boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-We’ll give you over three thousand in money, Or if you’d like, you can stay with us.”

I shook my head as I sat on the chair, shaking. I wanted to go. Me and James had gotten rescued by two of the military policemen. One a boy and the other a girl. I believe their names were Armin and Sasha but I couldn’t be sure. I couldn’t think.

The sun was setting in the distance and all around us, smoke rose from the dead titan bodies. Half of the Johannasons mansion was destroyed, but I doubt they’d be willing to stay regardless.

“I’ll… I’ll take six hundred… and I’ll be on my way.” Mistress Johannason got on her knees in front of me. He make up was watered down and her eyes were red from crying. SHe was holding master james who was asleep in her arms.

“(y/n) I apologise for everything. We are forever in your debt and if you ever need a thing in life, you know, just message us and we will have you covered. But I'd feel better if you’d at least take the given or even a higher amount or come with us, to the capital.” I shook my head, trying to form a smile but only succeeded in causing myself to cry harder.

“Hey you.” the three of us looked up to see one of the military police gesturing towards me. The teal eyes. 

I stood up expecting to be questioned about what we knew about the titans or something of that sort. I had no idea why he would ask considering we knew as much as anyone else in the walls knew.

As I approached, him, I acknowledged his appearance. His hair was short but slight shaggy and at first I thought it was black but as the rays of the setting sun grazed his head I could see it was a dusty brown color. His skin was slightly tan and as I got closer he wasn’t as short as I thought he was.

As I became slightly closer he walked closer to me, closing the distance. I heard a lot about the military police, mostly bad but it was a shock to see them here within the walls. Which leads me to question…

“You're probably wondering how the titans managed to gain access within the walls.” I nodded. My throat still throbbed and I felt light headed from crying. It would be best I tried to save my voice whenever I had the chance.

“The wall has been breached. Shocking isn’t it.” It was shocking but the way He said it didn’t sound as if it was a completely normal thing. I knew one of the walls were breached ages ago but still, It was a shock to hear our wall managed to be broken into.

“W-what’s going to happen now?” I stared in his face for a while. He was emotionless but his eyes spoke so much. They were almost the color of the turquoise rocks I was given as a gift from a friend who lives in Wall Maria. They were beautiful.

“They’re sending ships to come get the people who were around here. We’ll be escorting your people along with.” I nodded and looked down. The grass was green, minus the red spots that covered it. Around them, there was a slight breeze that carried the noises of crying people and families as they tried to move towards the port and stay together.

I swallowed, hard. I felt like a child under his odd intense gaze and it didn’t help that I couldn’t stop shaking.

“Why?” I raised my head to look at him. The breeze hit us, ruffling his hair a tiny bit. He held a frown on his lips but his eyes seemed to barely have any emotion at all.

“Why,” he repeated himself. “Did you run back for the boy? When she was going to fire you. You risked your life for her child when she barely gave a damn about yours whether you’d get eaten by the titans in the later future, or to just sit there on the streets.” I stared at him. He was to say the least, unnerving but I saw him along with who I believed was their captain questioning the Johannasons. 

I swallowed and looked down briefly before, gaining the courage to look him in the eye.

“Because the boy didn’t fire me. He’s a child, and the only thing he’s guilty for is being oblivious to all the stuff that’s happening.” He let out a tch and rolled his eyes.

“That’s cute. Real inspiring. So please, riddle me this. Should the survey corps go over the walls and try to save all these people, knowing that they know exactly what goes down over those walls? Should we risk our lives trying to save these people because they’re guilty of being wimps?” I frowned at him and looked away.

“What’s your name?” I didn’t want to answer the question out of fear I’d anger myself and I didn’t want to cry in front of him. Especially considering how he seemed to act. Out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to roll his eyes.

“Eren. Eren Yaeger.” I turned to him and smiled. “Age?’”

“Sixteen.” He looked at least nineteen but who was I to judge. I’ve had people run up to me and tell me, I look like I should be married, and then some say I look like I should be home making corn husk dolls.

“I’m (y/n). I’m fifteen and for the record, I was working for them to get enough money that would help me travel on foot to get to the training corpse to apply.” At this he raised an eyebrow and grinned. I felt my ears tingle but he finally seemed calm enough to talk to me.

“What’s your last name?” I frowned. I hated when people would ask and usually I’d lie just to get them to shut up, but in this case, It just felt wrong to lie to him, considering what he did for a living. He could literally die any day, what would be the point of telling him my name was some random name I heard on the street.

“I’m...an orphan. I don’t have one, I was just given a name but no last name.” At this his face fell and he glanced to the side.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” I shook my head and smiled. “What’s there to be sorry for? I literally never knew my parents and I grew up in a bad area. I was either brought to this world from a very bad reason or my parents couldn’t afford to keep me.” I blushed once I realized what I had said. His frown furrowed and he stood up straighter.

“Let’s hope it’s the second... Your boat’s coming. And your people are waiting for you.” I looked back to see them standing near the entrance ramp. Master and Mistress Johannason. They were looking at me waiting and I shot them a quick smile, and turned back to Eren.

“Well Eren. I hope to see you again. I’ll write you letters if I can learn to write.” At this, he smiled. 

“I’ll answer back if you can read my handwriting. And I’m not saying that to be funny. It’s just that bad.” I let out a giggle and turned. Before I could step any further, i felt a weight on my shoulder but it quickly left. I looked back, but he seemed to had already been walking. 

I was about to turn around and walk again but my foot hit something soft. I let out a gasp and smiled.

I kneeled down and picked up the fallen item and then raced to the ship. Once we gathered on the boat, I sat near the wall.

“Miss (y/n) what’s that?” I smiled up at James who was still kind of groggy from his nap but came over to sit next to me regardless. I spread it out and held up presenting it to him which earned a sharp gasp from him.

“A nice boy who’s in the survey corps gave it to me.” We both stared at the green cape and as the ship moved, I saw a glimpse of him. “Eren Yaeger…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So Please don't be mad at me, but if you were looking for a story that has to do with them, they, they're pronouns, I'm sorry to inform you that this is a female reader X Eren story. I do plan in the later futture to make an Eren X Male reader with a whole other plot but, I find it hard for me to write with the pronouns and as I'm currently writing the next chapter for Eren I keep finding it hard to write because I keep saying 'she' 'her' and I would hate to anger those out there who would prefer it like that but in the future I do want to try and I really do apologise. I'll be changing the tags as well to let everyone know.


	3. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren receives your letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV

“Eren! You have a letter!” I turned in the direction the voice came from. Running from the rundown building was Sasha. Her bag full with what I could guess, whatever she managed to sneak from the kitchen. But it wasn’t the bag that bothered me… I got a letter?

The sky was a surprisingly nice shade of blue today with only a few clouds. That didn’t change the face that the hair was slightly cooler than usual and leaves already seemed to start falling already.

Fall was a nice time of year and I enjoyed it due to the colors and how the leaves would travel in the air in circles within the walls. 

Sasha came to a halt and held out the letter. I took it, examining around it. It wasn’t like Erwins, that came in bleached white letters with the green stamp. It was kind of crumbling and off white as if it was made. There wasn’t even the name of the sender on it. Just my name.

“Looks like you have an anonymous fan huh Eren?” Sasha plopped down beside me and started rummaging through her back. 

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “That’s not food from the kitchen… Is it?” She stopped her rummaging and shot me a smirk, pulling out a circular piece of pita bread.

“I’ll share if you don’t tell Captain Levi!” I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. She took a bite and gave it to me. I wasn’t squirmish, but I shot her a look which she raised her shoulders at and went scavenging back into her own bag. Turning my attention back to the letter I noticed some weird things

It was wrinkled slightly and instead of a wack seal stamp, it was tied in a thin strand of tweed. This was definitely not from Erwin or Hanji. There letters were always… looked professional in a way if that made any sense. This looks like something he would've done as a child.

Putting the Pita bread in my mouth, I used both hands to untie the double knotted string which was complicated do to it being a small string but I eventually got it. The top part that you would usually bend down and pour the wax on top, was tucked inside with a few crinkles as if whoever the sender was struggled trying to do so or was rushed.

“Are you going to read it, or even take longer?” ignoring Sasha, I opened the letter and unfolded the paper inside. It wasn’t long but It was quite wordy for someone who I didn’t know to be sending to me.

  
  
  


_ “Hello, _

_ I hope you remember me but for a quick run down, it’s the girl you gave your scouts cape to, (Y/n). I hope you didn’t forget me too fast after the last two months but I did it! I’m in the training corps! I would’ve sent this letter in faster but, I wasn’t able to snag any paper from indoor classes. My friends mom sent him some along with some ink so im finally able to write! Well… Hopefully you can read this and don't have to have someone read it for you because you can't tell what I’m trying to say. I told you I was bad. But if you can, I was wondering, was instructor Shadis your instructor too? He seems like a dick! He’s always yelling at someone. Does he ever relax? And also What is it like outside besides the titans? Does it look good outside? Have you seen other animals? I can’t wait until I graduate so I can see! Maybe I’ll be in the same group as you? I hope so! Anyways… thanks for leaving me with your cape. If I’m being honest, I felt depressed before hand but after you leaving it with me… It was kind of reassurance I needed to know that what you do, is what I want to do. Thank you. For saving me, getting me and the right headspace and the cape. I have it still and it’s honestly a reminder to keep going. Hopefully that didn’t come off cheesy… but really thank you. If you don’t respond back, I understand. You can’t have any distractions like me getting in your way, your goal is to get rid of the titans but I do hope you get this. _

_ Signed, (y/n)” _

  
  


“Awww! Eren, and (y/n) sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” I turned around a glared at Sasha who despite her mouth being swollen with food, was laughing hard.

“Hey! Shut up I don’t even know her like that Sasha!”

“Know who?” Sasha automatically stopped laughing and I rolled my eyes. Turning my head in the direction of the voice, it was Mikasa. I hope she hadn’t stayed while I read the whole letter.

“A friend.” I said getting up and brushing the dirt off myself from sitting on the ground. I folded the letter and put it in my sweater pocket. “I’ll be back, Armin’s upstairs right?” 

“Yes.” I nodded at Mikasa shooting her a quick smile and then walked off towards the direction of the house. Once inside and upstairs where Armin’s room was, I didn’t bother knocking because I trusted Armin and he trusted me it was fine but he did frown at me annoyed when I came in.

“Eren, knock please.” He was sitting on his bed with papers spread out. He must’ve been doing work for Erwin or Levi.

“I’m sorry but do you have some writing stuff? I need to send out a letter.” His face contorted to confusion and he put the paper he was currently reading from down and stood up from his bed. He had the biggest room with a nice bed. It wasn’t nothing much but I know it was probably warmer than sleeping in the cellar.

He pulled out the supplies I needed and I gave him a quick thanks before leaving, shutting the door behind me, and going to the said cellar. 

I ignored Sasha who kept singing the annoying rhyme but this time she didn’t say (y/n)’s name thankfully… 

Smiling to myself once down there, I sat near the wall and opened the ink pot. It wasn’t that I was happy to have someone other than the captain send me a letter but, I didn’t want to just drop her without a letter. I was happy she was curious, and happy that she made it to the survey corps. But also annoyed.

A long time ago, I was happy to have made it this far but now… It’s not like I thought it would have been. A long time ago I wanted all titans dead and I still do, but she’s not ready to see what it’s like. So… I was going to tell her.

The way she wrote in the letter was the biggest sign to how clueless she really was. She didn’t know any better. Sure it was nice knowing that she didn’t look at me like a monster… yet but, if she were to be in the same group as me, it would only be another person dying for the benefit of keeping me and I didn’t want that.

I wasn’t going to let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is only a taste but other chapters will surly be longer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
